pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
Order of the Dragon
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Order of the Dragon was established in the 199th year after the founding of Pendor by Earl Klovis of Rane. There are some accounts that the order was actually ordained on the field of battle during the siege of Rane. Other accounts point out that the order actually came into existence when the documents were ratified and signed several weeks later by the traitorous lords of the Northern borders. The Order of the Dragon was created to honor the noble warriors who stood and routed the armies of the Mystmountain tribes during the siege of Rane. It is a rogue order, with no charter under the Validus Charta. The Knights of the Dragon now fight for the people of Ravenstern against their mortal enemies, the Mystmountain barbarians or anyone who stand against the Kingdom of Ravenstern. The Knights are tough soldiers, braving the cold in the Northern Mountains on a daily basis. Riding on warhorses, the Knights of the Dragons accompany Ravenstern lords, aiding their army in battle. Using lances and swords, they can easily crush cavalry and infantry with ease. The faceplate they don are used to terrify their enemies. Many soldiers who laugh at the kilt that are part of the Knights of the Dragon's armor that it resembles a dress, often fail to live to regret it. Mounted, these knights make great heavy cavalry. Even if dismounted, the knights still make great heavy infantry. In short, since these guys were made for heavy combat, use them that way. The Dragon Drakes are heavy infantry, equipped with heavy armor sets, good shields and their deadly Knight's War Axe, which they swing with great skill. Game info Joining the Order of the Dragon requires 15 honor, 500 renown and positive relations with the order. A chapter already exists in Rane and there's a 30% chance of another starting in Ravenstern. They are Ravenstern's Factional Order, meaning to create a chapter of the Dragon, the player needs to belong to the Ravenstern culture or create, as well as 25,000 denars, 10 Honor and wary (-10) or better relations with the order. Creating a chapter of this order will lower by 20 relations with Mystmountain Raiders and Jatu (rivals, also for the bounty order quest). Knights of the Dragon are trained from Ravenstern Knights and Dragon Drake are footmen recruited to support the knights, they are trained from Ravenstern Kierguard. They start being neutral to the player (0 relation). They are allies of The Kingdom of Ravenstern, and they will support each other if they are nearby. They are in odds with The Kingdom of Sarleon, Order of the Lion, Empire Immortals, D'Shar Windriders, Lady Valkyries Sisterhood, Order of the Griffon and Order of the Falcon, as well as the Hateful factions. Changes from 3.8.4 Order * Price to create a chapter of the order raised from 20,000 to 25,000 * They have now a traveling knight, thus a knight may be seen in taverns and asked about their story. Can also be asked if in party. Knight * All Gold & Iron Gauntlets changed to Steel Gauntlets * Cross Hilt Noble Sword changed to Ravenstern Longsword, Knight's War Axe and Great Sword (now each will have one of the 3 weapons rather than all have the Cross Hilt Noble Sword) * Charger changed to Grey Draped Warhorse (now has this one and Ravenstern Draped Warhorse) Dragon4.jpg | Knight in 3.8.4 Dragon3.jpg | Knight in 3.9 Sergeant * Level raised from 35 to 36 * Melee proficiencies raised from 280 to 290 * Now upgrades from Ravenstern Kierguard instead of Ravenstern Man-at-Arms * Scale Gauntlets changed to Hourglass Gauntlets * Polished Steel Boots changed to Shynbaulds * Ravenstern Longsword and Ravenstern Sword changed to Knight's War Axe * Ravenstern Platemail, Knights Surcoat Blue over Mail and Scale Armor changed to Dragon Plate Harness (all will look the same) Dragon2.jpg | Drake in 3.8.4 Dragon1.jpg | Drake in 3.9 Tavern conversation Player: I was very curious to learn something about your order, if you don't mind? Knight: I can indulge ya, buy me a round and you got yourself a deal! -Sips donated ale- Now let's see...Ah yes I remember, It was the 199th year of Pendor, or was it 200... Anyway, glorious Earl Klovis, liege of Rane, was the order's founding grandmaster. While I can't exactly remember -why- the order was founded, I believe the scribes from Poinsbruk stated that it had something to do with the Siege of Rane when the royal family died off not a few short years before. Player: Huh, sounds like the history is a bit lost in mystery. Are you sure you can't remember more? Knight: -Drinks from mug- AH! Yes I remember a bit more now! The Siege of Rane caused the lords of the old kingdom to secede and form the Kingdom of Ravenstern, after the capital. The lords of the north came together and signed the infamous Validus Charta, which is rumored to have consented for the birth of our Order as an official noble-influenced chapter. Player: Why would the Lords choose to support Earl Klovis' and the knights at the time? Knight: The conflict with the lower kingdoms was only the beginning of the problems they faced back then. The Mystmountain tribes found them to be more susceptible to attacks and raids as Ravenstern was already at war and standing on its own feet, without southern support. The order was called upon to serve the Kingdom and to quell all unrest that the tribes caused. Let me tell you, the Order gave no mercy to the tribes, which caused them to split exponentially into smaller ones. Which, mind you, is much easier to control than a single tribe. Player: Well, thank you. That was ... interesting. Trivia * Warbands of this order are often recruited to hold the frontier against the Jatu. * Knights of the Dragon are King Gregory IV's household troops, meaning he will field a large number of these. * Dragon Drakes are Count Arnoldus' household troops, meaning he will field a large number of these. * They are the Kingdom of Ravenstern's factional order, meaning that every single lord belonging to this culture will also recruit some additional Knights of the Dragon. * “''I've heard something about the Dragon Drakes. Recently I supplied them with some good steel and this time I've met their quartermaster, Kresten Brodek. His face frightened me, truly, he had more scars than any three regular soldiers in the Ravenstern army I've ever seen. And he isn't older than me! I asked what happened to him, but he just laughs and said that it was a keepsake from his joining the Orders. See, to become a Dragon Drake he was facing up against two Knights. He proved himself tough enough to endure the beating for the determined time and he was rewarded with the same shield worn by their Knights. It is because the Dragon Drakes are almost as tough as the Knights themselves.“ - V. the Scribe * "''In my time of exploring. I got to see some fascinating things with the Order of the Dragon. It turns out, that the sergeants, the Dragon Drakes, have to be trained incredibly difficult. Regardless, the last challenge is to spar against two Dragon Knights in hand to hand combat. If you somehow win or are able to stand by the end of the scuffle, you are inducted into the order. You are even given a shield that the knights use themselves. I guess the chain is only as strong as its links." - V. the Scribe * "You've heard of the Order of the Dragon, yes? To be even considered into training, you must be a 2nd generation noble with ties to Ravenstern nobility. Well, a drunkard from a local Ravenstern tavern told me about a recent candidate that got picked to train as a Dragon. The catch is, his family produces and trades with wool clothes, they're merchants! A commoner! Can you believe that? It seems that a man can even purchase nobility these days. We need to make nobility great again.” - V. the Scribe Category:Ravenstern Category:Rane Category:Knighthood Orders Category:Order of the Dragon Category:Factional Order